pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex (Rise of the Gods)
Dom (Japanese: ドム Dom) is the Frontier Brain and chief of the Battle Frontier's Battle Hive. He is a protagonist of Rise of the Gods and a recurring character in A Hero is Born. Biography Before his travels, Dom was able to identify almost all Pokémon native to Johto after reading books written by Professors Oak and Elm. ''Rise of the Gods'' Dom's friend, Ricky, convinced him to do set out on the path to become a professional Pokémon trainer. Ricky had already began his journey when Dom's parents agreed to have him become a Pokémon trainer. He chose Cyndaquil from the three Pokémon Professor Elm laid out, and named him Perdition, before leaving New Bark Town on his quest. His parents and their friends sent the friends' daughter, Selena, to accompany him on the journey. At the start of his travels, he did not catch any Pokémon as he wanted to focus on training Perdition. By the time Dom reached the Violet Gym, Perdition had already evolved into a Quilava, and singlehandedly defeated all three of Falkner's Pokémon, albeit barely. Continuing through Johto, Dom caught a Magikarp (which he named Leviathan, knowing that it would become a Gyarados one day) by fishing in the Route 32 river, caught a Scyther (which he named Stubby) in the Bug Catching Contest of the National Park, and received a Tyrogue (which he named Jackie) from Goldenrod City's Day Care center. Before reaching Mahogany Town, he and Selena encountered Suicune, who was severally weakened from aiding in resealing the portal to the Unown world. Team Rocket, still active after so many years, took this chance to capture Suicune. Team Rocket Administrator Alyson was put in charge of this operation, monitoring the machine that would be used for the capture. Dom and Selena ordered their Pokémon to destroy the machine and stall Team Rocket to buy Suicune time to escape. During the battling between the Pokémon of the Rocket Grunts and those of Dom and Selena, Alyson ordered both her Sevipers to use Poison Fang on Dom, which incapacitated him. Perdition noticed, and out of rage, evolved into a Typhlosion and then defeated the Sevipers and severally injured Alyson. Team Rocket, having failed their mission, fled, while Selena slowed the effects of the poison with personally-made antidotes she carried in her medical kit. Fortunately, Suicune returned with the last of its strength to bring Dom and Selena to Mahogany Town. Dom was rushed to the town's Pokémon Center and there, it was revealed that his body was permanently damaged and physically weakened; it would require him more effort than most people for physical activity such as running, and he would be more susceptible to illness. Not long after moving past Mahogany Town, Dom discovered that he possessed psychic and aura abilities when he halted a Team Rocket trade. Like how when someone is inflicted with blindness and achieves improved hearing, his physical impairment was compensated with the newfound powers. Dom and Selena left Johto and traveled to Indigo Plateau, Kanto via Kanto's Victory Road, once the former defeated all of Johto's gym leaders. Ricky called Dom and Selena and suggested them to participate in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Dom agreed to participate, while Selena decided to just watch the tournament. Dom only made it to the third round before losing. Ricky was not much more successful, losing at the fourth round. Despite his defeat at the Indigo Plateau Conference, Dom defeated of Kanto's gyms, including Brock, who is currently the gym leader of the Celadon City Gym, with only some effort, since those gym leaders were equally as good as the gym leaders of Johto, and Dom's Pokémon had become significantly stronger. Before moving on to the next region, Dom entered the Silver Conference tournament. On his way to the tournament on Mt. Silver, Dom caught a Larvitar (which he named Godzilla). Dom made it to the semifinals, but lost to Ricky in that round. The next region was Hoenn. After passing through Littleroot Town, Dom and Selena bought ten Pokéballs from the Oldale Town Poké Mart, and in turn received a Premier Ball. Before reaching Petalburg City, Dom caught a female Ralts (which he named Selendis, somewhat after his friend) with the Premier Ball. Dom faced Max, who took after the latter's father as the Petalburg City Petalburg City Gym Leader and specialized in psychic-type Pokémon. Dom required slightly less effort to defeat Max than he did against the gyms of the previous region, and subsequently won. In Hoenn, Dom caught a female Nincada (which he named Konan), and a Geodude (which he named Steamroller, counting on evolving it to a Golem). Not very much to his surprise, the next six gyms of Hoenn were just as easy, as Dom's Pokémon became even more powerful with battle experience. However, the Sootopolis Gym Leader, Jill, provided a challenge because of her superior cunning strategies; Dom was only able to win through the raw power of his Pokémon. Selena was then given a call to return home to continue her studying to become a nurse. Jill accompanied Dom for the remainder of his journey. Just as before, Dom competed in the Ever Grande Conference, but lost early on, like in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Jill, who had been to Sinnoh, advised Dom to learn from Professor Kapok of Sandgem Town, because the professor was where Jill received her strategies from. At Sandgem Town, Professor Kapok gave Dom a copy of a book she wrote with a team of other scientists, containing their devised strategies for almost all Pokémon. Looking through the book, Dom traveled all over Sinnoh to buy the required Technical Machines and to learn other moves from move tutors before challenging the gyms. Along the way, he caught/received an Onix (which he named Silverwyrm), a Ghastly (which he named Gabe), a Gible (which he named Níðhöggr), a Happiny (which he named Egghead), and an Aerodactyl (which he named Rodan). Since Selena's birthday was passing during Dom's and Jill's journey through Sinnoh, Dom caught a shiny Eevee and sent it to Selena as a gift. With his Pokémon with the right moves, Dom defeated all of Sinnoh's Gyms with almost no effort at all, although the strategies did take multiple battles to adapt to. Dom competed in the Lily of the Valley Conference, and once again narrowly lost to Ricky, but this time in the finals. He was still granted permission to battle Sinnoh's elite four, however, and he easily defeated them and their champion. Before leaving to Unova, Dom received an invitation to Celestic Town, which was from Cynthia. Dom and Jill met Ricky at the destination, and the three were soon greeted by Cynthia, who then revealed herself to be the former champion of Sinnoh and challenged Dom and Ricky to a battle. Since neither Dom nor Ricky were experienced in double battling, Cynthia allowed them to battle her one at a time, one today and one tomorrow. Much to Cynthia's shock, both Ricky and Dom defeated her with relative ease, and she was immensely impressed with their strategies. More to come, of course ''A Hero is Born'' Pokémon On hand At the Battle Hive With Professor Kapok At his home in New Bark Town Befriended Given away In game First battle (as a partner against Alyson |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=000.png |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} Second battle (as a partner against Cyrus) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=000.png |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} Third battle and beyond Unlike most Frontier Brains, Dom's battles involve six Pokémon. Also, multiple Pokémon may use the same items. The second team listed will only be used if the player possesses Arceus, Darkrai, Base Forme Deoxys, Attack Forme Deoxys, Dialga, Giratina, Groudon, Ho-oh, Kyogre, Lugia, Mewtwo, Palkia, Rayquaza, Reshiram, Sky Forme Shaymin, and/or Zekrom on his/her team. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom_Pokemon_Trainer_Sprite_Cropped.png |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=6 |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon1= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom_Pokemon_Trainer_Sprite_Cropped.png |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Fifth battle and beyond Dom may use this team after the player defeats his first team twice. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom_Pokemon_Trainer_Sprite_Cropped.png |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=6 |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon1= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Quotes Initial battle *Before battle: :"Good job defeating my brothers in that match. Let's see how this goes." *When defeated: :"Good game." *After battle: :"I suppose I made a few mistakes, or you just got lucky. But either way, you win. Good job." Rematch *Before battle: :"Alright, here we go again." *When defeated: :"Good game." *After battle: :"Another time. Maybe it's not dumb luck." Rematch with alternate team *Before battle: :"Let's see how you do against this team." *When defeated: :"Aw..." *After battle: :"Thought I'd try U-turning my way out; mix things up a little. I guess that didn't work either." Battle Theme Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Primal Dialga Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poiqPQpiTN0